Wonderful
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: Sakura is imprisoned and is scheduled to be executed, the younger gen and Tsunade plan an escape. She escapes and the Akatsuki give her a deal. Sorry, am terrible at Summaries and Titles, small hiatus, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

This is for a contest, directed by Ketsueki no Kuki, go there for the rules etc.

**Pairing:** Pein X Sakura

**Type:** Chaptered Story

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character) characters. I apologize if there is OOC characters in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May also have swearing and bad language.

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count:** 2568

**_Was edited by the Beta, Hopelina._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful<strong>

**+*+** Chapter One **+*+**

* * *

><p>Ino watched her best friend sadly. The pinkette was crouched in the corner of the concrete jail cell, a blank look in her pastel green eyes. She'd been like that ever since the council had declared her too dangerous to live among normal society.<p>

The council, on top of imprisoning her, intended to execute her before the end of the week. Apparently, being stronger than your Hokage was a crime.

After finding out that Sakura was imprisoned, Ino had marched over to the Hokage Tower with the rest of the younger generation, demanding to know what Tsunade was going to do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Flash Back ***_+_***

* * *

><p>A large group of young-looking nin marched in the direction of the Hokage's tower in the center of the village. They all wore terrifyingly angry looks on their faces, but no expression was more frightening than that which belonged to Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki, who led them.<p>

Angry muttering emitted from the group as they made their way past. And then it clicked.

Even the civilians had heard about the imprisonment of the brilliant and kind medic-nin, Sakura Haruno. They'd all thought about uprising, but what could civilians do? They didn't know that she was going to be executed at the end of the week.

After five agonizing minutes, the troop of nin arrived and broke their way in, ignoring the ANBU and secretary ordering them to stop.

Some took the elevator, and the rest took the stairs. Grim masks replaced the anger as they braced themselves.

They would do anything for Sakura. Although not all of them knew her personally, they'd respected all the great things they heard she'd done. For some, like Ino and Naruto, Konoha wouldn't be the same without her.

Everyone gathered around Tsunade's office door and, after sharing a look with Naruto, Ino shoved the door open.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and half-heartedly glared at them.

"We demand that you release Sakura Haruno!" Ino shouted at the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade sighed, and put down the pen she'd signed her paperwork with.

"It's not that simple. I've already attempted to release her, but to no avail."

"What do you mean? You're the Hokage!" Naruto yelled, unconvinced.

"It was the council's decision. I really had no choice in the matter..." Tsunade averted her gaze from the group of teens in front of her. They had no idea who really ran this village- it certainly wasn't her. She was just a puppet who was forced to do all the paperwork...

"That's bullshit!" Erupted a loud, unknown voice from the crowd.

Everyone gaped.

"If you really cared about Sakura, as you claim to, you wouldn't let someone lock her up in a cell!"

It was Hinata. She was actually shouting, without stuttering. And she swore!

Her gaze downcast, tears cascaded down her cheeks. Though Tsunade felt slightly sorry for her, Hinata had had no right to accuse her of not caring for both her best student and best friend.

Tsunade stood straight up and slammed her hands down on the desk, causing it to break right in half. Everyone flinched, watching the many papers float down to the ground.

"I tried everything! I know pretty damn well that Sakura would never betray us, but the council forced my hand! Damn it!" Tears welled up Tsunade's hazel eyes. She snarled. "She's to be executed at the end of the week."

"On what grounds?" Neji spoke up now, hushing the protesting teens around him.

"A danger to the village," Tsunade replied, collapsing back onto her chair. "As you know, she's now much stronger than me. When the council discovered that, they immediately took action."

"But-" Naruto was cut off.

"Damn it! There's nothing I can do! Why can't you understand that I tried everything?" Tsunade sprung up from her chair and swept to the window, staring out at nothing in particular. She tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the tears from blurring her vision.

Ino gave Tsunade a grim look. "If there's no hope for her in the village, why not break her out and allow her to roam as a missing nin?"

Tsunade shot a sharp gaze at Ino before her expression softened. Her face broke out in a huge grin as she raced over to Ino, lifting her up in a bone-crushing hug.

"That's an excellent idea!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Shizune! Shizune! Ino has an idea!" She released Ino before rushing over to her book case, grabbing out a bottle of sake and taking a swig.

Shizune burst in through the door, to run straight into Shino's back.

"What-"

"Shizune! Get over here right this instant!"

"But where are you, Tsunade-sama? I can't see you!"

Shino sighed. He turned around and lifted Shizune off the ground, carrying her through the tight crowd.

"Ah, thank you Shino. Just put her over there." Tsunade pointed to just beside her new make-shift desk. Shino did as he was asked and rejoined the group behind said desk.

Shizune looked at Tsunade in astonishment. Ever since Sakura had been imprisoned, Tsunade had been a wreck. She hadn't drank even a drop of sake since then, but now she looked drunk!

Shizune looked down at the demolished desk that Tsunade, Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru were crouched in front of. It was destroyed, but they still used it to draw up a plan. Though uneven and shabby, it was still a plan.

"What's going on?" Shizune questioned quietly, trying to squish the hope that was building in her chest. Perhaps it was a retrieval plan?

Tsunade looked up at Shizune, a wide grin planted on her face.

"We're planning an escape."

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> End Flash Back ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Ino grinned. Soon the plan would be put into action. Soon Sakura would be set free, and enjoy her life as she saw fit.<p>

Ino turned away from her best friend and walked out of the stuffy jail. She pasted on an upset face so that the jailer didn't get suspicious, but the grin retook her face once she was out of his sight.

The breakout was scheduled for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Later that Night** *_+_***

* * *

><p>Only a few had been selected for the breakout. Neji Hyuuga was chosen for his bloodline ability, Byakugan, which gives it's user a 360 degree field of vision. On top of that, he was able to see trough any object and could see any ninja due to the chakra in their veins. Hinata had fought Neji for the position, but Neji knew that Hinata wouldn't have been able to take the possible punishment for getting caught. He'd won that fight. Shikamaru Nara was chosen for his brilliant mind and for his ability to manipulate shadows. Lastly, there was Tsunade.<p>

Everyone but those three were backup, making sure they could get Sakura out of the village safely. Those people lay in wait, all around the forest area. They hid in the trees with their chakra concealed, close to where Tsunade, Neji, Shikamaru and Sakura would come out over the wall.

Some of the others had whined (mainly Naruto and Ino), saying they wanted to be part of the action, too. But, Tsunade stayed firm. The less people involved in the rescue attempt, the better. They eventually relented.

The team made their way stealthily, by rooftop, to the holding cells, a look of determination in their eyes. They had all bonded with Sakura at one time or another, and they would save her from her sentence if it cost them their lives.

They stopped on the roof just before the jail's roof. Neji and Shikamaru looked at Tsunade. She nodded and suddenly they were in motion. Flying down to the ground, all three landed in crouched positions. Rising to their feet in one fluid motion in the same second, they walked around to the front of the jail, where Neji stopped.

Neji activated the Byakugan, looking around to make sure no one was watching. No one was and Neji gave the others a nod. He was to stand watch outside.

Tsunade and Shikamaru entered the jail.

"What's is it? No one's allowed t' visit past four." The jailer growled. When he noticed the Hokage, his tune changed and he tried to smile, revealing blackened teeth. "Sorry Hokage, but that them there is th' rules."

"We're here to see Sakura. Council's orders." Tsunade announced in a strong, stern voice. As she glared at the jailer, she silently dared him to hinder them any further.

The jailer stood up quickly, startled by the intense scowl. "Right. Jus' one sec'nd, Ts'nade-sama!" He tried to say calmly, aiming to appease the pissed off sannin.

When he approached the blonde, she shot out a hand to punch him in the face, efficiently knocking him out.

Tsunade nodded at Shikamaru, signaling him to use his shadows to manipulate the man.

Shikamaru nodded, closing his eyes and forming the hand sign. The shadow shot forward and surrounded the man's feet.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and walked forward, the man mimicking his every movement.

Using the man, Shikamaru opened the door that led to their next obstacle.

On Ino's scouting mission, she'd noted that in the first room there was a single person keeping watch behind a desk. The second room was the room before the actual cells. In this particular room, there were at least five ANBU nin when Ino was there. Who knows how many more there were now that it was night? I mean it was perfect time for an uprising.

Shikamaru forced the unconscious man to walk into the room where the nin were he forced the man to signal the nin to move out the of the room. Then he let the man go and he fell into a heap.

The ANBU nin quickly passed the unconscious man. They fell straight into a trap.

There had been eight ANBU nin, and none had lasted five minutes against the sannin and the genius. They were taken out quickly with the combined strength of Konoha's Hokage and the tactical genius that was Shikamaru.

"Come on," Tsunade whispered, leading the two into the other room that led to the cells.

Their footsteps made no noise as they ran forward. They both felt tension and the fading adrenalin that only battle could bring.

Was Sakura really as bad as Ino said she was? Was there any hope of recovery?

Tsunade shook her thoughts away. Of course there was hope! Naruto had taught her that there was always hope.

She pushed open the door, and they fanned out, checking that there weren't any surprise nin. There wasn't and they met in front of Sakura's cell, ignoring the howls from the insane around them.

Tsunade quickly looked around in disgust. They were holding Sakura here?

She shook her thoughts away again and crushed the lock, so they could get into Sakura's cell and get her out of there.

Tsunade didn't even have to focus her chakra, already so in tune with her enormous strength, and she crushed the lock with one hand.

Pushing the door in, Shikamaru winced at the loud squeak that only came from metal doors that hadn't been oiled in years.

Tsunade walked in and, not paying attention to anything else besides her motionless student, grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

Tsunade took a step back. The desolate look in Sakura's eyes scared her.

"We're going to get you out of here," Tsunade whispered, getting a hold of herself. "Come on."

Sakura didn't make any motion of understanding what Tsunade had said, but Tsunade pulled her along anyway.

"Come on, Maru. Target acquired."

Shikamaru nodded once, following the sannin and his pink-haired friend out the door and into the guard room.

They walked over the pile of ANBU in the middle of the room and continued on without breaking stride.

They hurried out the door, seeing Neji with the Byakugan still activated. He was still looking around, making sure no one snuck up on them.

Tsunade patted him lightly on the back, ripping him out of his trance. He helped Sakura up properly and Tsunade turned her back on them so he could help Sakura onto the sannin's back. Sakura gripped at her shoulders weakly.

Neji nodded at Tsunade once and, deactivating the byakugan, the three jumped back onto the rooftops to begin their escape. Each of them hoped that they would reach the wall, and the forest, before being discovered.

If it came to it, they would fight to the death for their comrade.

Said comrade, Sakura, was hanging off Tsunade's back. She could barely hold on by herself, but she was slightly holding onto Tsunade's shoulders. Her grip tightened the further they got away from the jail.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> End First Chapter** +_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p>

**Till** Next **Time**

**The-White-Empress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

This is for a contest, directed by Ketsueki no Kuki, go there for the rules etc.

**Pairing:** Pein X Sakura

**Type:** Chaptered Story

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character) -ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May also have swearing and bad language.

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count:** 1853

**_Edited by the Beta, Hopelina._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful<strong>

**+*+** Chapter Two **+*+**

* * *

><p><strong>~Recap~<strong>

* * *

><p>They hurried out the door, seeing Neji with the Byakugan still activated. He was still looking around, making sure no one sneaked up on them.<p>

Tsunade patted him lightly on the back, ripping him out of his trance.

Neji nodded at Tsunade once and, together, the three jumped back onto the rooftops to begin their escape. Each of them hoped that they would reach the gate, and the forest, before being discovered.

If it came to it, they would fight to the death for their comrade.

Said comrade, Sakura, was hanging off Tsunade's back. She could barely hold on by herself, but she was slightly holding onto Tsunade's shoulders. Her grip tightened the further they got away from the jail.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Recap~<strong>

* * *

><p>They made their way quickly across the rooftops, to the outer wall, and into the forest where they would meet up with the others.<p>

Thankfully, no one had sounded the alarm. That meant that they could say goodbye to the pinkette before she had to leave them for possibly forever.

Said pinkette was now tightly clutching Tsunade's shoulders, her pastel green eyes blinking open. She blinked, once, twice.

Tsunade, Neji and Shikamaru went deeper and deeper into the forest, the others gathering behind them and following. If things had gone wrong, they would have stayed behind and fought the pursuers, giving the four time to get away.

When they were nearly in the center of the forest, they stopped.

Tsunade knelled and let go off Sakura, allowing the pink-haired medic-nin to slide off Tsunade's back.

They all looked at her, waiting for recognition of some kind.

She blinked her pastel green eyes as her world refocused. Feeling the effects of a sudden headache, she clutched her head and groaned.

"Where am I?"

The group murmured among themselves, what happened to her?

"Sakura," Tsunade called her name lightly, grabbing her by the shoulder. "It's Tsunade. What happened to you?"

Sakura lifted her gaze as Tsunade's hand came to rest on her shoulder. She processed the words and memories came back to her.

"I was-" she paused briefly. "-coming home from a shift at the hospital. Didn't have enough chakra left to defend myself... Came and took me away under orders from the council. Imprisoned. Put me in a cell that sapped my chakra. Couldn't break free..."

Tsunade reached out and lay a hand on Sakura's head, healing her headache for her.

"Thanks," Sakura murmured. Sakura's eyes wondered.

Ino approached. "Hey, forehead." Tears glistened in her blue eyes. They all knew their time with their comrade was drawing to an end.

"Hey, pig." Sakura greeted back, a small grin on her face. "I guess I'm a missing nin, now, huh?"

Ino nodded, a few tears escaping her ducts. She offered a half-forced smile and leaned back lightly on Shikamaru, who wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura tried to stand, but ended up stumbling. Tsunade caught her and brought her over to a tree, so she could have something to lean against.

"Damn it, Sakura! I'm so sorry!" Naruto blurted out suddenly, running up to Sakura and throwing his arms around her. Hinata suddenly appeared by his side, joining in on the hug. Pretty soon, everyone was hugging the teary-eyed medic. She understood that this was a goodbye.

Sakura suddenly found herself in the middle of the clearing again, everyone trying to hug Sakura before they had to leave.

After the series of embraces, she leaned against the tree again, trying to regain the strength she lost in her captivation.

"We'll miss you," they chorused, tears forming in most of their eyes.

"We put this together for you," Tsunade informed, drawing closer to Sakura as she spoke. She offered a rather large bag to her student, knowing the weight wouldn't bother Sakura- she did have chakra enhanced strength. Tsunade placed the bag at Sakura's feet. She then laid her hand on Sakura's forehead, again, and closed her eyes.

Sakura felt her chakra return to more than half of her usual amount.

"Thanks, Tsunade. Everyone... I won't forget any of you!" she promised, tears falling down her cheeks. It was time for them to go and everyone knew it.

Seconds later, they were gone. Sakura sobbed, sliding down the tree and holding her knees close to herself. It wasn't fair! What had she ever done against her village?

**'Get a hold of yourself! We need to get moving!'** Her Inner gave Sakura a mental whack.

'You're right... I'm sorry,' she replied, wiping away her tears and straightening herself up. With Tsunade's gift, she felt a new-found power rushing through her veins. She hadn't felt this much chakra in weeks. Even before she'd been imprisoned, she hadn't been this full of chakra.

This was the first time in a long time that she'd felt so alive.

**'This could be a new start. We're not being held back by the village anymore...'**

'What are you saying-'

**'Think about it! We could never show off our true power, simply because you were afraid of hurting people's feelings and bruising other people's egos.'**

'I guess that's true, but I wouldn't know the first thing to do...'

**'We gain our bearings and head to the nearest village. We'll make sure to henge first- we wouldn't want anyone to recognize us.'**

Sakura nodded and hefted the bag onto her back as though it was a feather.

'What village do you think would be the closet?'

**'We should head to Ame and the Village Hidden in the Rain.'**

'Why?'

**'Well, we can't keep up a henge forever! The rain will give us cover. We can wear a long coat and a rice picker's hat, so we can cover our body and oh-so-noticeable hair.'**

'Right. Let's go.'

**'Well, it's not like I can go anywhere,'** Inner Sakura grumbled.

Sakura smiled lightly and took off into the trees, hopping from branch to branch like a true ninja.

**'Oh, and, the next chance you get, either take off your headband or put a large slice through the middle of it...'**

Sakura's happy feelings dulled, but she pressed on. She should arrive at the border to Ame in a few days, if she kept up this pace and only stopped to eat and take small naps.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>The sun slowly rose on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Normally, Tsunade would think that such a sunrise was beautiful. This morning, however, it brought melancholy feelings to the Hokage.<p>

Soon, Sakura would be discovered missing and people will be questioned. The stupid jailer and the ANBU that were guarding Sakura would surely remember that Tsunade and Shikamaru were the people who beat them up. Hopefully, their plan of saying it was someone with henge on would be enough to keep them out of trouble. And if not... Well, they would tackle that problem when it came.

Someone knocked on the door to her office, and Tsunade straightened and braced herself.

'Here we go,' Tsunade thought, turning around just as Shizune came in.

"The council has summoned you, Tsunade-sama," she announced, her head bowed.

"Remember that I was with you last night, Shizune. I have done nothing wrong." Tsunade smiled at her friend. Shizune lifted her head and mirrored her actions, a tear in her eye.

"I just wish I could have said goodbye, just once."

Tsunade's small smile vanished at the mention of her missing-nin apprentice.

"And I wish none of us had to say goodbye in the first place," she said grimly, but then a shred of hope laced in her voice. "Maybe, one day, she will be allowed to return."

"I will be waiting for that day," Shizune agreed, lips curving into a smile.

After all, Sakura was a capable young Kunoichi. She's surpassed her Hokage in everything but looks. In that department, she was shoulder to shoulder with the sannin.

Tsunade took one more look out the window and sighed.

"We'll all be waiting for that day, Shizune. Good luck, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Sakura was still rushing through the trees when she heard it. It sounded like the leaves rustling, but she could make out her mentor's voice.<p>

It whispered, "Good luck, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled fondly. She had come to a realization.

It wasn't the end of the world. She could still see her friends, and maybe, one day, she could go back home without being treated as a traitor. One day.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> End second Chapter **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thank you to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p>

**Till** Next **Time**

**The-White-Empress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

This is for a contest, directed by Ketsueki no Kuki, go there for the rules etc.

**Pairing:** Pein X Sakura

**Type:** Chaptered Story

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character) -ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May also have swearing and bad language.

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count:** 2812

**_Edited by the Beta, Hopelina._**

**_A/N Sorry for the 10 day plus wait. Went on a 10 day holiday to Melbourne to see the Tutankahmen exhibit. Twas fantastic. Hope you enjoy. _**

**_P.S. I've begun building a virtual pet website. Just thought I'd get that out there ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful<strong>

**+*+** Chapter Three **+*+**

* * *

><p><strong>~Recap~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura was still rushing through the trees when she heard it. It sounded like the leaves rustling, but she could make out her mentor's voice.<p>

It whispered, "Good luck, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled fondly. She had come to a realization.

It wasn't the end of the world. She could still see her friends, and maybe, one day, she could go back home without being treated as a traitor. One day.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Recap~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Three Days Later ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Sakura leapt through the trees at breakneck speed. She'd been running through most of the night, only stopping twice - once to quell her empty stomach, once for a quick hour nap. Now it was morning, the sun just rising over the land. That signified that it was the beginning of the third day.<p>

She just wanted to get to the stupid Rain Village so she could rent a room in an inn and sleep in an actual bed. My gosh, how she missed beds! And it had only been two weeks, including the time in the cell.

Her lapse in concentration would prove to be her only downfall, though it wasn't much of one.

She was forced to the ground suddenly, when she dodged a three-bladed scythe.

"Fuck!" She cursed, realizing just who the scythe belonged to. She stopped running and dropped to the ground in a crouch position, feeling out the enemy's chakra signatures.

"Hey, the pink-haired bitch can curse!" Hidan exclaimed, suddenly appearing behind the pinkette. She turned around swiftly, just in time to dodge a kick from Kakuzu, the stitch master.

Kakuzu sighed, "This mission would have been a lot simpler if you'd kept your _big mouth shut_!"

Hidan sneered at Kakuzu, "No need to be prissy about it, it's not like she can escape."

Sakura inwardly growled.

**'Not like she could escape? Well, we'll show them!'**

She pulled a exploding smoke grenade out of one of her many pockets and let loose the pin, immediately filling the forest with thick smoke.

'Ha! Take that!' She thought smugly, punching the ground for good measure. The ground rumbled, huge cracks formed and trees fell over. Sakura thought up an escape and dove under ground through one of the cracks.

She would burrow her way to freedom!

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Hidan coughed. His distinctive purple eyes flashed in anger and he started swinging his scythe in circles, generating wind.<p>

Once the smoke had been blown away there was no trace of the pink-haired kunoichi that they'd been ordered to capture, just a lot of damage from the strange earthquake.

"Damn it all!"

Kakuzu sighed and tried to locate her chakra signature, to no avail.

"Well, she knows what she's doing," he murmured. It was time to contact the boss and inform him of their failure.

He sent out chakra through the ring and it was immediately answered.

_'Status report?'_

"She got away somehow, I am unable to locate her. How do we proceed."

_'As to be expected from one of the strongest nin of Konohagakure... Which way was she going before you caught up to her?'_

"She seemed to be going towards Amegakure."

_'Then she will fall right into our hands. Do nothing more, and come back for now.'_

"Hai."

It disconnected and Kakuzu turned to Hidan.

"It's over. We're to return to base."

"Damn it! I could've totally captured that bitch!"

"Well, if it hadn't been for your your _big mouth_, maybe we _could_ have captured her."

"Shut it, Stitch Face."

Kakuzu rolled his strange, red on green eyes. The two disappeared as they sped back to their home base, which just happened to be Amegakure.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned quietly as she continued to dig in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Rain.<p>

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' she thought.

**'No shit...'**

'Well it's not like you could come up with a better idea!'

She paused and tuned into her environment. Completely still, she sent out chakra pulses through the ground. Those pulses acted as a sort of chakra sonar radar, bouncing back to the user after it hit an object and told the user what the object was. That's actually how she managed to hit people, when underground.

The chakra came back and she sighed. Well, at least no one was on the ground. But, she really had no idea how to tell if someone was hiding in the trees.

'Just have to take a chance...'

**'Go for it. But if we die, I'm blaming you.'**

She pushed a minimal amount of chakra into her fist and punched upwards, the ground split apart with a shower of earth and she burst out - weapons at the ready.

With a kunai in one hand and a shuriken in the other, she scanned the clearing and the trees above with her pastel green eyes and her chakra. She relaxed slightly when no one came out to attack her.

'Okay, it looks like I lost them. I have to hurry and get to the village so I can blend.'

**'As best as we can, considering our hair colour and all. And put a stupid scratch through your head band - you've been putting it off for days!'**

'Look, I'll just put up a henge until we get a rice picker's hat from the village. And I haven't been putting it off...'

**'Just do it!'**

She sighed. 'Fine, fine.'

She quickly formed the dog – boar - ram hand signs and concentrated on who she wanted to become.

Her hair became black and her eyes became doe-brown. She didn't change her facial features or skin tone, there'd be no need.

**'That's _not_ what I meant when I said, 'just do it' and you know it.'**

Sakura rolled her now brown eyes. She holstered her shuriken and took off her forehead protector. She stared at it with sad eyes before slashing through the Konohagakure symbol in one swipe.

'There. You happy now?' She grumbled.

**'Yep. Now put it away in one of your pockets and lets get going. We're pretending to be a civilian, remember?'**

'Yeah, yeah. My chakra signature's already sealed.' She slipped her ruined forehead protector into a pocket and flew into the trees, pumping chakra into her legs for optimum speed.

She could tell when she came near to Amegakure. The wind suddenly dropped, and it became bitingly cold. The trees thinned out, and suddenly she had no more cover. When she dropped out of the trees, it began raining on her.

'Jutsu to conceal the rain?'

**'Probably. It is called the Village Hidden in the _Rain_, rain is to be expected.'**

Sakura narrowed her eyes, 'Shut up.'

She ran as fast as her civilian legs allowed her to, around the wall and to the huge gate. Callous looking nin stood guard. The rain seemed to fall right off them, and they appeared to be dry.

**'Man! We need to learn something like that!'**

'Wait, they don't look very friendly... What if they don't let us in!'

**'Crap. Didn't think of that. Wait! I got it! We sneak in! We are _ninja_ after all.'**

'No need for your sarcasm. I hate continuous rain.'

**'Well boohoo. Hurry up, I want to sleep in a bed.'**

She grumbled under her breath and walked up to the gate, shivering a bit due to the rain.

"What's your business here!" The first nin growled.

"I've come to seek shelter," she almost pleaded, altering her voice to make herself seem small and frightened. "My family and I were traveling through these forests to Fire Country when we were attacked by missing nin. Our body guards were no match for them, and my family was murdered before my eyes... I'm surprised I managed to get away! I'm the only survivor..." Sakura forced tears to come to her eyes.

The other guard looked at her skeptically.

"Why are your clothes in such good condition, then?"

"The missing nin were more interested in the valuable we carried then killing a civilian girl. No doubt, they were going to capture me later when they'd finished looting everything and killing the rest of my family," bitterness coated her words as she glared at nothing in particular.

The first guard shrugged, "you'll have to take it up with our leader. But, first, we have to check for chakra reserves, that kind of thing. In case you're really an enemy ninja in disguise." He turned to his partner, "it wouldn't have been the first time a beautiful young lady came to our gates looking like a civilian, hey Jinkokou?"

The guard put his hands on Sakura, feeling her up.

Sakura's lip curled in disgust. This idiot wasn't checking for chakra! Or even weapons! He was just being a pervert!

**'Cha! Hit him into next week!'**

'I can't blow my freaking cover! But once this is over, I'll track the little fucker down and rip his head from his shoulders!"

The guards partner, Jinkokou laughed openly at the expression on Sakura's face and she turned her angry brown gaze on him too. This immediately shut him up. There was something about her...

Before he could question the girl about that look in her eyes, his partner was flung away from Sakura and into the gate. He got in a crouch, thinking she was the one who attacked. Then, he was thrown at the gate, as well. He slid down next to his partner. They both got up into attack stances.

The man in front of Sakura took off his rice picker's hat, letting the guard nin know who they were dealing with. They fell to their knees in submission, instantly.

Another clue that they should submit was the long black cloak that had red clouds outlined in white.

"Leader," they addressed in perfect unison.

'Shit. The leader's Akatsuki?'

**'Double shit.'**

The leader of Amegakure backed until he was standing beside Sakura, and she got a good look at him. He had deep, long orange hair tied back into a ponytail with a fringe hanging down the right side of his head. His peculiar, ripple-like eyes were purple with black outlines. He stared at the guard nin with a blank expression on his face.

"Molesting helpless civilians is not among the morals or standards of Amegakure. Imagine if this got out. We'd be looked down upon by all the countries, and it could even start a war."

His low, gravely voice made Sakura shiver.

The guard nin shivered too, but for a completely different reason.

"We're s-sorry, leader-sama! It won't happen again!" Jinkokou assured, not even daring to look at his leader's shoes.

"See that it doesn't, or next time I won't be so forgiving." He then turned his head slightly so Sakura was in his sights. "Come, civilian. You'll tell your story again, in the comfort of the Tower."

The leader grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a bridal style hold. Pumping chakra into his legs, he cleared the high wall in one leap. He leapt across the rooftops gracefully, yet with an inner power that Sakura had never seen anyone possess. He carried her to a tower made completely of metal, which was rusted slightly. The tower rose above the village to remind to all citizens of who protected the village.

"I don't often come out of the tower, but when I saw those men touching a stranger at our gates like that... Well, I just had to reprimand them."

That puzzled Sakura. "Thank you for rescuing me. But, if you don't come out of the tower often, how could you see it happen?"

The leader smirked lightly at Sakura. "That's a little secret of mine, you'll just have to guess."

Sakura inwardly fumed, but she was thankful that he saved her from having to blow her cover. Plus, she wouldn't allow herself to seem rude and risk getting kicked out. She would let it go. She had a feeling it had something to do with the rain, anyway.

Unexpectedly, he started running up the tower. Straight up the wall.

She help onto him tighter, not quite used to going up things vertically, despite being a ninja.

He chuckled lightly at her uncomfortable expression.

The pinkette spotted the mouth looming out of the tower. The leader jumped off the wall and landed onto the tongue. He walked into the mouth, still holding onto her.

It was dark in the mouth, and she couldn't see at all. The leader with the strange eyes seemed to be well acquainted with the strange door, though, and continued on without stumbling once.

He stopped suddenly and there was a grating noise, like a great metal door was being lifted up.

**'Well, one probably _is_. This tower seems to be made out of metal. Idiot...'**

'Not the time!'

All of a sudden, there was an explosion of light. Sakura yelped, covering her eyes.

Snickers came from all around her. She squinted, trying to see who was there.

What she saw made her freeze.

The Akatsuki.

A blue haired kunoichi stepped forward. Her blue hair was shoulder length and she had amber eyes with ultramarine eyeshadow. She wore a light blue, origami flower in her hair and had a labret piercing. Her Akatsuki cloak flowed around her delicately, the high collar hiding her expression.

"Hello, Sakura-san. I trust you'll enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> End Third Chapter **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thank you to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p>

**Till** Next **Time**

**The-White-Empress**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

This is for a contest, directed by Ketsueki no Kuki, go there for the rules etc.

**Pairing:** Pein X Sakura

**Type:** Chaptered Story

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character) -ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May also have swearing and bad language.

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count:** 1764

**_Edited by the Beta, Hopelina._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful<strong>

**+*+** Chapter Four** +*+**

* * *

><p><strong>~Recap~<strong>

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, there was an explosion of light. Sakura yelped, covering her eyes.<p>

Snickers came from all around her. She squinted, trying to see who was there.

What she saw made her freeze.

The Akatsuki.

A blue haired kunoichi stepped forward. Her blue hair was shoulder length and she had amber eyes with ultramarine eyeshadow. She wore a light blue, origami flower in her hair and had a labret piercing. Her Akatsuki cloak flowed around her delicately, the high collar hiding her expression.

"Hello, Sakura-san. I trust you'll enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p><strong>~End Recap~<strong>

* * *

><p>'Oh. My. God!'<p>

**'Fuck!'** Inner Sakura screeched. Sakura winced, slightly dazed and in shock over the whole situation, before Inner Sakura got her moving with a **'Move your ass! That's the Akatsuki!'**

Under normal circumstances, Sakura would have responded with a 'duh'. But, these were not normal circumstances! Sakura forced chakra into her arms and legs without comment.

The adrenalin finally seemed to be kicking in. Although they had approached her politely, they were still S-Class missing-nin who were probably going to kill her.

With her enhanced strength, she broke out of the weak bridle-hold the orange-headed leader had her in, and, turning quickly on her heel, she punched him into the wall. Without pausing, she turned back around and formed a familiar set of hand signs quickly. Suddenly, there was smoke everywhere.

"Fucking bitch! Not this shit again!" A familiar voice pierced the air, but Sakura didn't pay it any mind. While the smoke was covering her, she looked around frantically for the exit - the jutsu allowed the user to be able to see through the thick smoke almost perfectly.

'Shit! Where's the exit!' Sakura thought, whirling around, trying to catch sight of the doorway she'd recently been carried through.

**'Well, if you can't find an exit - '** Inner Sakura began the old saying they'd come up with.

"Make one." Sakura finished out loud. She ran forward to the nearest steel wall, dodging past the floundering Kisame.

She hesitated for a second, knowing that no matter how much chakra she pushed into her hand, the wall would still probably break it.

'Desperate times call for desperate measures.' She focused inwards and forced all the chakra she'd previously put into her arms and legs into the one hand. Feeling it would not be enough, she forced even more chakra into her hand - it would take a lot to get through solid steel.

Mentally adjusting her black, fingerless gloves, she drew her hand back for maximum force.

**'I can't believe we're crazy enough to do this...'** Inner commented. She was about to let her fist fly, when she suddenly felt her chakra leaving her. The smirk fell off her face.

She started feeling weak, like all her chakra was being sucked out of her. Her pastel green eyes widened in realization. She'd passed Kisame, and what weapon did he have? A giant chakra sucking sword called Samehada.

Her arm, feeling weak, dropped back to her side and she turned around. She leaned against the wall she'd just been about to pound in, for support.

And there he was, a great goliath rising out of the smoke, Samehada's tip so close she could it sucking at her chakra reserves. The shark-like man had pale blue skin and small, shark-like black eyes. He also had his dark blue hair spiked into what Sakura could only identify as a wave. The rest of his features were hidden by the cloak he, Konan, and the rest of the Akatsuki, wore.

A second later, the jutsu wore off and the smoke disappeared. Konan fast-walked over to the leader, helping him up. After she helped him up, he approached Sakura - not even a limp in his step - with a stoic expression on his face.

He stopped a meter in front of her. If she'd had full energy, she probably would have cringed. He was the leader of a criminal organization, after all.

"Well done, Sakura. That was a good escape attempt. I should have seen ahead and had Kisame take your chakra first, but with your sealing jutsu I assumed you wouldn't have been able to use your chakra."

She just glared while the others looked at her with interest, it wasn't often that Pein complimented someone.

"I'll make a deal with you Sakura. You will join our organization, even if you do reject this deal. Most members you see before you had to be...convinced..."

"What's the deal?" Sakura hissed angrily.

"Hell! She's a little spitfire."

"Shut up, Hidan."

"No! You shut the fuck up, Kakuzu!"

"Both of you shut your cake-holes! The leader's trying to talk," Kisame interrupted the argument which may never have stopped if he hadn't intervened. Both Kakuzu and Hidan looked over at Pein, who was a little too still for their liking. They shut their cake-holes.

"If you join the Akatsuki, when we rip the nine-tails out of your friend, I'll bring him back to life. He'll be demon-less but alive."

"Bring him back to life? There's no such jutsu in the world that can bring someone back to life. Where's your proof?" The pinkette snarled.

**'This must be some kind of trick...or he's crazy... Oh my God, the leader of the Akatsuki is crazy!'**

'Either way, unless they come up with some proof, they can't be trusted.'

**'What do you mean 'either way'? We can't trust them! Period! Even if they are a bunch of hot guys!'**

Pein pointed to beside Sakura, "That's my proof."

Sakura turned quickly, trying to fight off the dizziness, and came face to face with Sasori. She gaped at the red-headed puppet master, who just happened to be standing close to her.

He smirked at the expression on her face and closed her open jaw with a finger. She snapped out of her trance and grabbed his wrist. She felt the warmth and pulse.

"You're human?"

Sasori closed his eyes in irritation and his eyebrow twitched. "An unfortunate side effect..."

Outwardly Pein was emotionless, inwardly Pein was annoyed slightly. He wasn't 100%, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that Sakura and Sasori were still touching, and a little too close for his liking.

Sakura dropped Sasori's wrist and turned back to Pein. She sighed. "You've got yourself a deal." She told him with a blank look on her face, "I sincerely hope that you don't go back on your word."

Pein looked at Sakura blankly, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow at this.

**'I can't believe you just agreed like that!'**

'Well, what else was I supposed to do! It was either join with a great deal, or be forced to join with the result of Naruto dying for good!'

**'Okay. Fine. I concede... He's not one for words, is he? Pretty hot though...'**

'...shut up...'

Konan smiled lightly at Sakura, knowing why she had a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about him, he's just... Pein, I guess."

"His name is... Pein?"

"Yes, but only Konan gets to call him that, un. The rest of us can only call him Leader-sama, un."

She glanced at the blonde on her other side before looking back at Konan, the eyebrow still raised. Konan knew what was wrong immediately.

Her amber eyes glared at the blonde.

"He's Deidara, you already know Sasori. I'm sure you already know Kisame and Itachi. Then there's Zetsu and Tobi, Zetsu is the black and white one, Tobi is the one wearing the orange swirly mask. Kakuzu is the one wearing the white hood and Hidan is the white-haired one who can't seem to speak a sentence without adding a curse word. And then there's me and the leader." Konan named off everyone.

Sakura sighed, her stony face melted away revealing a tired girl. She turned back to Deidara and she smiled lightly at him.

"Thanks, I wouldn't want to be breaking any rules or anything."

Deidara smiled and nodded at her in return.

"Now," she began, facing Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki. Sasori and Deidara moved from her sides to join the crowd in front of her. "Where am I going to sleep?"

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> End fourth Chapter **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thank you to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

This is for a contest, directed by Ketsueki no Kuki, go there for the rules etc.

**Pairing:** Pein X Sakura

**Type:** Chaptered Story

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character) -ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May also have swearing and bad language.

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count:** 1637

**_Edited by the Beta, Hopelina._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful<strong>

**+*+** Chapter Five **+*+**

* * *

><p><strong>~Recap~<strong>

* * *

><p>"His name is... Pein?"<p>

"Yes, but only Konan gets to call him that, un. The rest of us can only call him Leader-sama, un."

She glanced at the blonde on her other side before looking back at Konan, the eyebrow still raised. Konan knew what was wrong immediately.

Her amber eyes glared at the blonde.

"He's Deidara, you already know Sasori. I'm sure you already know Kisame and Itachi. Then there's Zetsu and Tobi, Zetsu is the black and white one, Tobi is the one wearing the orange swirly mask. Kakuzu is the one wearing the white hood and Hidan is the white-haired one who can't seem to speak a sentence without adding a curse word. And then there's me and the leader." Konan named off everyone.

Sakura sighed, her stony face melted away revealing a tired girl. She turned back to Deidara and she smiled lightly at him.

"Thanks, I wouldn't want to be breaking any rules or anything."

Deidara smiled and nodded at her in return.

"Now," she began, facing Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki. Sasori and Deidara moved from her sides to join the crowd in front of her. "Where am I going to sleep?"

* * *

><p><strong>~End Recap~<strong>

* * *

><p>Konan looked sheepish for a second. Then, she appeared calm.<p>

She smiled faintly and, turning her head slightly, nodded to the other Akatsuki members.

A few of the members' faces remained blank as they disappeared. Everyone else either waved or nodded, forming hand signs and puffing away.

Sakura's eyebrow raised again.

Konan sighed and approached Sakura, slinging her arm around the pinkette when she reached her. Konan grinned at Sakura.

Sakura stiffened, kind of frightened at this sudden change of attitude. Inner Sakura was celebrating.

**'Yes! She's not a stick in the mud, after all!'**

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at her Inner and smiled a bit at Konan, still unnerved but not wanting to offend the s-class nin.

Sakura was still wondering where she was going to be sleeping, though.

Konan looked sheepish again.

"About where you'll be sleeping... Well...there was a slight accident. The room that was prepared for you got slightly...flooded." A pissed off expression crossed her face. "I was told it was a prank 'gone wrong,' though I'm sure Deidara and the rest just wanted your stay here to start off with a 'bang'."

"I thought the blonde one, Deidara, works with clay?" Sakura asked, confused as to why a prank done by a clay master included water.

"He does. It was actually Kisame who did the flooding. The pranksters of the Akatsuki base include Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Tobi and, when he feels like it, Sasori. This time, it was just Deidara and his usual partner in crime, Kisame. Kisame's specialty is water, for obvious reasons."

Sakura nodded in understanding - Kisame did look a lot like a shark.

"Okay... But, I can still sleep there, though, right? I mean, a little wet never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, well... We might have been able to get Itachi to use a little fireball jutsu. That was before Deidara 'accidentally' made it explode."

Sakura sweat-dropped, not feeling any hard feelings what so ever.

"Well, boys will be boys..." Sakura murmured, shrugging.

'Yeah, boys will be boys.' Konan inwardly hissed. 'The freaking idiots... I'm so going to give them hell for this!'

"Okay, well, my room's destroyed until further notice. Where will I be sleeping until it's repaired?" Sakura questioned.

"In the hotel a few blocks away." It was Konan's turn to sweat-drop.

The blue-haired nin was slightly embarrassed by all this. She'd wanted Sakura's impression of them to be a good one, despite the fact that they were a bunch of S-Class nin.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke. Sakura jumped slightly, under Konan's arm. Konan removed said arm.

They both turned around to face Pein, who was emerging from the smoke.

"I'm sure Konan has told you where you're going to be staying," he guessed, his voice making Sakura shiver again. Though, she honestly didn't know why...

**'All I can say is 'duh!''**

"Uh, yeah. The motel a few blocks away." Sakura replied. Then, she turned her head to Konan. "Why can't I just stay in another room?" She wasn't sure if it was offensive to ask the leader questions.

Inwardly, Pein was miffed at being dismissed, but he didn't show it. Instead, he nodded slightly at Konan when she looked at him for approval. Konan could tell he was a bit peeved but didn't comment, even though it was unusual for the leader to be so.

"There are only 11 rooms in this tower. An extra room is added for each new member." Sakura nodded, a look of understanding crossing her features.

**'Hey, I think you pissed off the Leader.'**

Sakura frowned a little, not realizing that it wasn't just inward.

'What do you mean? He doesn't look pissed to me.' Sakura looked over at Pein to try and confirm what Inner Sakura had said, still unknowingly frowning.

Pein was now baffled – inwardly, of course.

Konan saw through his mask and sensed oncoming danger. She took Sakura suddenly by the hand, which ignited jealous feelings in Pein and surprise in Sakura.

"Come on, Sakura. I'll show you the hotel." Konan smiled.

Konan started to drag her away, but Pein stopped her by shaking his head. Konan pouted at him, but he didn't nod. So, she slowly let Sakura's hand go. The spark within Pein extinguished.

He almost smiled when the unfamiliar feelings dulled and went away. Almost.

"I'll show her." It was more of a command than an offer.

Konan wanted to gulp. Pein had never offered to show anyone around. Ever. Instead of gulping and revealing her nervousness, like she wanted to, she nodded and patted Sakura on the back.

Konan shot the confused girl an encouraging smile. "See you later, Sakura." She made the hand signs and disappeared in a swirl of paper.

"Something tells me this isn't something you usually do." Sakura turned towards Pein.

Pein nodded. "You are correct."

She waited for him to elaborate, but it seemed he would say no more. He started walking.

Sakura's eyes followed him, but her body stood still.

**'You do realize you're supposed to follow him, right?'**

The pinkette shook off her thoughts, blushing wildly. Inner Sakura sniggered.

She was just staring at his butt!

'I couldn't help it! He's really attractive.'

**'Damn right! Too bad he's the leader and an ice-cube, I would so jump him otherwise.'**

Sakura blushed harder and jogged after Pein.

Pein walked to the edge of the room and held out his ringed hand. The steel wall creaked. A great slab of steel began to detach itself from the ground and sink into the ceiling.

Sakura watched in wonder.

As if sensing Sakura's bewilderment, Pein explained, "You'll be able to do it, too, after you receive your ring. In fact, you won't be able to get around around here without someone escorting you."

He didn't say anything else. He simply strode out the door and into the light. Sakura opened her mouth as if to say something, but decided otherwise. She just followed, still unsure about whether she was allowed to ask questions or not.

They walked down the corridor, Sakura a step or two behind Pein. Sakura looked around, wondering why the place seemed so familiar.

Soon enough, she gave her forehead a mental slap. The answer was obvious! This was the way they came in.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> End fifth Chapter **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thank you to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

This is for a contest, directed by Ketsueki no Kuki, go there for the rules etc.

**Pairing:** Pein X Sakura

**Type:** Chaptered Story

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character) -ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May also have swearing and bad language.

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm, beginning to introduce technology. Sorry, it just happened, quite by accident, I assure you.

**Word Count:** 2265

**_Edited by the Beta, Hopelina._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful<strong>

**+*+** Chapter Six **+*+**

* * *

><p><strong>~Recap~<strong>

* * *

><p>He didn't say anything else. He simply strode out the door and into the light. Sakura opened her mouth as if to say something, but decided otherwise. She just followed, still unsure about whether she was allowed to ask questions or not.<p>

They walked down the corridor, Sakura a step or two behind Pein. Sakura looked around, wondering why the place seemed so familiar.

Soon enough, she gave her forehead a mental slap. The answer was obvious! This was the way they came in.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Recap~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So... when am I going to receive my ring?" Sakura wondered aloud. The thought of being escorted everywhere was not a pleasant one - especially if Hidan was the one who would be doing the escorting.<p>

Pein didn't stop walking, but turned his head a little towards Sakura. "When the blacksmith has finished it," he informed simply before turning his head to face forward.

Sakura heaved a little sigh at the lack of elaboration in the reply, but didn't comment. She continued following him into the light.

They reached the tongue of the strange metal mouth a few seconds later. Sakura pushed some chakra into her feet in preparation for the inevitable ninja jumping she would be doing. Pein stopped at the mouth and took one look back, making sure she was still following, before leaping off of the tongue and jumped onto a nearby metal roof. He turned and watched Sakura. It was obvious she was to follow him.

He was definitely a sight to see, with his orange hair and cloak flowing gently in the wind.

**'Well, isn't that a hot sight. Now quit gawking and let's follow!'**

'Right.'

She jumped after him, landing a little ways away on the same roof.

It was then she noticed the rain. Well, first she felt it, then she noticed it. One look at Pein and she wanted to throw something. He was completely dry and not bothered at all. She was completely wet and terribly bothered. The rain ran thickly down her... entire body, actually. It soaked through her clothes first, making it stick to her skin. Her hair splattered across her face and she half-glared at Pein, who was still completely dry somehow.

**'The jutsu. Duh!'**

She rolled her eyes and halfheartedly swiped at the hair that stuck wetly to her cheeks.

**'We so have to ask someone about that jutsu.'**

'I hear you.'

Pein, after watching Sakura for a second with something akin to amusement in his purple ringed eyes, turned and started hopping roof tops, forcing Sakura to try and ignore the rain and follow. The female had to push her wet, pink, locks out of her face for what seemed like every second.

They jumped roofs quickly and silently, not even slipping once in the increasingly harsh rain. Pein seemed to know where he was going – after all, it was his village. Sakura, however, felt like all the roofs looked the same. They were all made out of metal, strangely enough, and had all rusted terribly due to the seemingly everlasting rain. She could hardly make out the colour. She would have to ask someone, one day, why everyone in this village seemed to have metal buildings when it wouldn't stop raining.

He stopped on the roof of a building just before a very tall building – though it wasn't nearly as tall as the tower.

He gestured one hand toward the tall building. "That's where you'll be staying. Your room number is 12." He turned to her, completely unruffled, and reached into his cloak. Sakura was about to get into a battle stance when he pulled out a red umbrella. Her eyebrow raised.

Pein rolled his eyes, a movement that Sakura didn't seem to catch, and took Sakura's hand in his own. Sakura stored away the electric shock feeling she would analyze later. He put the umbrella into her hand, waiting until her hand closed around it before letting go.

He smirked at her, unable to make out her blushing cheeks due to the rain pelting her. "Enjoy your stay. I'll have Konan pick you up in the morning."

Her eyebrow twitched as he puffed away. There was little use for it now, she was soaked through! She took the umbrella into her other hand and held the hand that he'd touched against her chest in a clenched fist. What a peculiar sensation.

**'What are you talking about? We used to get it all the time whenever Sasuke touched us. I think _someone_ has a crush.'**

'Yeah, well, that 'someone' is wet, tired and hungry.'

Inner defended, **'No need to bite my head off.'**

She sighed inwardly, 'Sorry, it's just been a big day. I just want to eat something and sleep on a bed... Then, I'll try and salvage whatever I can out of the ruined mess on my back.'

**'I forgot we had a backpack on.'**

'Well you didn't have to lunge it around in the rain.'

**'Like you could feel it,'** Inner scoffed.

'Alright, you got me. I forgot, too, until I felt a giant wet mass pulling me down slightly that originated from my back.'

**'What a way to remember. Why are you standing there anyway. I thought you wanted to be warm, dry and fed?'**

She started moving, jumping off the roof and heading over to the hotel.

'Well we can't all multitask all the time. I zone out sometimes, when I'm talking to you.'

**'Excuses, excuses.'**

Sakura ignored her Inner's sarcastic comment and headed into the hotel's lobby, where she was dripping water all over the recently polished marble floor.

**'What the hell!'** Inner exclaimed as Sakura looked around with wide pastel green eyes.

A guy walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She reached for her shuriken and whirled around, only for her hand to come back empty. She gave herself another mental palm slap to the forehead, again. She was dressed as a civilian, so there were no weapons on her.

Then she took in Deidara's grinning face and relaxed slightly.

"Come on Sakura, un. Some of the others are waiting for you in your room, un." Then he seemed to recall her wide eyed expression from before.

"Ah, I see you too were tricked by the outside appearance, un. Most buildings in the Hidden Rain Village are lavishly decorated on the inside, un. No one really bothers with the outside, what with all the rain and all, un."

Sakura nodded, that made sense.

**'Well, there's one question answered. Now, for that rain repellant jutsu.'**

Sakura opened her mouth, about to ask that very question, when a grinning Deidara grabbed her upper arm, gently yet firmly, and dragged her off towards an elevator.

"Don't worry about checking in, we already did, un."

Sakura just grimaced and let the blonde Akatsuki member drag her along. She still felt wet, hungry and tired.

Deidara either didn't notice this or ignored it, and she was rather grateful for that. When she had met all of them face to face, she certainly didn't expect them to be so...nice.

**'And yet another question to ask someone,'** Inner Sakura pointed out.

'And what question would that be?'

**'Why the hell are you asses during missions, but nice when you're not on missions?'**

'Try and leave the word 'ass' out of it, I don't think offending them would help us. Besides, that question is self explanatory. It's obvious why they would be total A-holes during missions.'

Her Inner barked, **'Oh yeah? What is it, then?'**

'So that no one will mess with them. They are an evil organization bent on world domination, after all.'

Inner was silent for a few moments.

**'You think you're so smart...'** She ended up grumbling.

Sakura grinned in triumph.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Deidara looked at the pinkette quizzically. She sure was an interesting little women, and not just because of her appearance. She looked like she was in her own little world, and she didn't even seem to be even the least bit grossed out by his hands - or, more specifically, the mouths on his palms. He dragged her into the elevator and clicked the highest floor.<p>

This hotel was a very extravagant hotel, one that the Akatsuki used whenever one of their pranks had gone too far and a room was destroyed. It only had 12 rooms, with the 12th room being the best room. The room was usually unavailable because The Leader often went there to take a break from the noisy tower. They knew this through Konan, who acted as a go between, delivering paperwork and such.

They were almost at the top when Sakura snapped out of her zone.

She looked around, finally noticing that they were in a metal box. She panicked and started hyperventilating.

"Shit, un," Deidara cursed, grabbing Sakura by the shoulders and spinning her around to face him.

"What's the matter!" He demanded, having no idea what was causing her panic.

She didn't answer, she couldn't breathe properly and was concentrating on trying to get breathe into her lungs.

Then his visible eye widened and he realized what was wrong. He mentally face-palmed and forced her to look at him.

"There's no need to be frightened, Sakura, un. This is just an elevator, it'll be at it's destination soon, un."

There was no change and Deidara saw that she'd escaped into her mind again.

He waited anxiously for the elevator to ping, announcing their destination.

A second later they arrived and Deidara took Sakura around the waist, hefting her up so he was carrying her bridal style, before racing to the room. He kicked open the door, ignoring all the staring faces, and dumped Sakura on the couch.

They all stared at Deidara and then shifted their gazes to the hyperventilating Sakura.

"What the hell did you do?" Hidan asked as they all shifted closer. As they moved, Sakura's breathing slowed down, though her eyes remained glassy.

Deidara looked sheepish. "The elevator, un."

"It looks like you drowned her. Though, the wet clothing does stick nicely to her-" Kakuzu punched his partner in the face before he could finish what he was saying. As soon as he gained his bearing, Hidan attempted to punch him back, but he was blocked. Kisame speculated the two's brawl before shaking his head, sighing, and looking at Sakura again.

"Okay, so she looked catatonic. What are we going to do about it?"

"Do about what?" Deidara, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu froze as Konan's voice washed over them.

The smoke cleared and two figures stepped out of it. One of the figures was Konan, and the other, was Pein.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> End Sixth Chapter **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) welcome. Thank you to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p>

**Till** Next **Time**

**The-White-Empress**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

This is for a contest, directed by Ketsueki no Kuki, go there for the rules etc.

**Pairing:** Pein X Sakura

**Type:** Chaptered Story

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character) -ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May also have swearing and bad language.

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count: **1,512

Edited by the Beta, Hopelina.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHILE. THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN. <strong>

**Please be patient you wonderful people. **

**I hope this tides you over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful<strong>

**+*+** Chapter Seven **+*+**

* * *

><p>Pein's eyes immediately went to the pinkette on the couch and hardened. However, deciding to give his members the benefit of the doubt, he responded with a "What happened here?" instead of a "Prepare to die."<p>

Konan's amber eyes also hardened, but for a completely different reason to Pein. As of now, she wasn't the only women in the Akatsuki, and she'd be damned if she let these imbeciles mess it up. She also genuinely liked Sakura - she seemed spunky and nice. But Pein basically summed up what she wanted to say, so she just backed him up with a scowl.

Hidan and Kakuzu didn't look at all bothered, they were kind of immortal after all, but Deidara and Kisame were shifting around a little.

"Um, well, you see...un," Deidara spluttered after a well aimed jab to the ribs from Kisame. "We wanted to welcome Sakura to the organization, so we checked the room out and decided to wait up here for her, un. But then, we thought it would be better if someone was to welcome her and bring her up here, in the off chance that she got lost, un. Hidan would probably molest her, Kakuzu might have lost his temper and Kisame would probably have scared her, until she gets used to him, un. It was all going well until we got halfway up the elevator, un. She seemed to have zoned out, I didn't think anything of it, and then when we were halfway up, she came out of it and started hyperventilating, un. By the time that I realized what the problem was we were almost at the top, un. I tried telling her it was okay and what it was, but she'd zoned out again, un."

Deidara looked pointedly at Kisame to finish the story, he was getting creeped out by the way the leader was staring at him.

"Then, Deidara came charging into the room with Sakura in his arms and raced over to the couch, dropping her onto it. Hidan asked what was wrong and Deidara said elevator. Then Hidan made a comment about the wet clothing sticking nicely to her - " Kisame shut his mouth when Pein shot him a pissed off look. "And that's about it," Finished Kisame.

He had a feeling no one needed to know that Hidan and Kakuzu were about to have another fight, it happened at least once every two days, and the leader was trying to get them to stop. Something about them all getting along. Kisame inwardly scoffed - like that was ever going to happen. Sure, they didn't pick fights with each other as often as they used to, but unity? Kisame though about it for a second, then shook his head. 'Nah.'

"So let me get this straight. An elevator did this to her?" Konan raised an eyebrow.

"Well it looked like she was having a panic attack, un." Deidara shrugged, then he got what the look was about and looked affronted, "I didn't do anything to her, un."

Pein nodded and approached the couch, Konan following behind.

When he reached the couch he looked down at her for a second, before reaching out a hand and lightly touching her forehead. Trying to ignore the spark, he focused his chakra into his hand and probed, trying to find out what was wrong.

Before he'd even made a little headway, something violently pushed him back out and he crashed into the opposite wall.

Konan rushed to his side, while the others just looked at him weirdly.

"What the hell was that about?" Hidan asked, leaning over the couch a bit.

At the sound of his voice, Sakura's eyes snapped open and she punched straight up to where the sound of his obnoxious voice was coming from. She may have been out of it, but she still heard the lewd comment he'd made. That bastard.

She smiled in satisfaction when she heard the slight crunch, the bang, indicating that he had hit the floor. Even more satisfaction came when she heard the loud swearing.

"What the fuck!"

Then she noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"When did they get here?" She inquired, 'they' meaning Pein and Konan. "And why is the leader leaning against the wall?"

Then her pastel green eyes widened in realization, or really at what Inner Sakura told her.

"Well, you really shouldn't go poking around in other people's heads," She lightly scolded. "It could get you into trouble. You're lucky you weren't feeling angry, or else it could have been a lot worse." Then she paused, her eyes glassy again, before snapping out of it and shaking her head, as if to clear it.

"Yeah, sorry about that Deidara. I forgot that me and elevators don't get along, ever since I was stuck in one with Naruto for over five hours." She looked sheepish and then grimaced, "It wasn't pretty."

"It's okay, un. You had me worried though, un. Konan would have killed me if anything had happened to you, un." He grinned at her and she grinned back. She could tell it was going to be a beautiful friendship.

Konan scoffed, "I wouldn't have killed you."

"Yeah, you totally fucking would have."

"Hidan. Shut up."

"No! You shut the fuck up, Stitch Face!"

"Guys, can we please not do this right now?" Kisame pleaded, but the bickering duo was having none of it.

Pein rolled his eyes. He knew, deep down, that he was never going to get them to stop fighting completely. But, he was going to give it his best shot. Later.

His purple ringed gaze found Sakura's and they stared at each other for a few seconds. There was just something he couldn't quite put his finger on... He would have to ask Konan about it later.

Then Sakura broke her gaze away from his and clapped her hands loudly, acquiring the attention of everyone in the room.

"While I appreciate the welcoming party, I'm tired, wet and hungry. So would you mind if you vamoosed?"

Hidan cracked up, "Vamoose? Ha! What kind of a word is vamoose!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and Hidan found himself smashing through the hotel window and flying through the air. A boot-sized print was planted on his backside.

Kakuzu allowed himself an amused smirk, she was definitely a spitfire, before nodding respectively at everyone else in the room and going after his partner. Kakuzu figured that if Hidan hit the ground, it would take a little more than stitches to fix him up again, and he doubted Sakura would offer her services unless forced. Though, Kakuzu wouldn't mind it if Hidan suffered a little, away from him that is. When he was in pain and not connected to his victim, he really was a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Sakura looked a little too smug. Deidara and Kisame looked a little unsure of themselves, she had literally kicked his ass, and they didn't want to get on her bad side because of it. Konan looked satisfied, he got what was coming to him, and Pein... Well, who could ever know what was on Pein's mind? In fact, it was best not to even go there.<p>

"Well, now that the perverts gone, could someone order me something to eat while I go have a shower?"

Konan nodded and went to go find the phone to order room service. Pein, Deidara and Kisame were still looking at the window in what Sakura could only figure as wonder.

"You know," She began. "Staring at it real hard isn't going to put it back together." Sakura grinned cheekily before stepping into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, and making sure to lock it, she stripped quickly. She looked around the bathroom, it was pretty extravagant and basically made of marble. Sakura frowned, she hadn't even really checked out the room she was going to be staying in. She would have to remedy that after her shower. She opened the shower door and was about to turn on the shower and adjust the temperature when she realized something extremely important.

She forgot she had no other clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+ End Seventh Chapter +_+<strong>

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) welcome. Thank you to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p>

Till Next Time

The-White-Empress


End file.
